Daydreamer
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: One-shot Song-fic to Daydreamer from Adele. Tag to 4x24, but actually after the episode. Fluffy, definitely. Maybe a bit Hurt/Comfort, that's why the genre. Jisbon, rated K plus, could be K. I'm genuinely not good with summaries, this is all I could think of. It's late, don't blame me.


**A/N: Okay, so wow, I just seriously made a song-fic. I honestly never do that. But I listened to this song, and my fingers immediately started writing this story. I don't even know why, and how, but this story was written in an instant :D._  
_**

**The song is Daydreamer by Adele. I heard it and just instantly thought about Jisbon (but then again, I always think about Jisbon while listening to music, they just always seem to fit them). I know it's a bit... OOC, maybe, but this story takes place after the Season 4 Finale, and I genuinely don't know how Jane and Lisbon are gonna react in Season 5, so I just figured this would be plausible. I hope I didn't copy somebody's story by making this, though. I'm sorry if I did.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist and I don't own Adele.**

* * *

_Daydreamer  
_

_Daydreamer  
Sitting on the sea  
Soaking up the sun  
He is a real lover  
And making up the past  
Feeling up his girl  
Like he's never felt a figure before_

What did it feel like? When Lorelei had kissed him, had seduced him, had made him lose his precious control and had tricked him into breaking his celibacy with her?

How did it feel like for him?

That question kept haunting Senior Special Agent Teresa Lisbon. Everywhere. When she walked into the bullpen to find said man there, when she tried to make coffee, when she tried to finish her paperwork, but failed because that one question just couldn't stop haunting her.

How did it feel like for him?

Had he enjoyed it? Had he felt happy after it? Or had he cried, regretting it on an instant?

Yes, Teresa Lisbon was jealous. Not of everything the woman had – she didn't have anything, anyways.

No. Lisbon had always been a sucker for romance. No one knew it, obviously. Who would want a team leader that couldn't stop drooling over just married couples? No one.

Lisbon didn't believe in friendships between men and women. Of course, she had tried to tell herself that it was in fact possible, but it were moments like these that made her forget she even tried.

If Lorelei would ever come out of prison again, would Jane be there for her? Would he love her, be in love with her? Would he cherish her?

She had no idea why she was even thinking this.

_A jaw dropper  
Looks good when he walks  
Is the subject of their talk  
He would be hard to chase  
But good to catch  
And he could change the world  
With his hands behind his back, oh_

Ever since Las Vegas, Lisbon found it difficult to look at him.

Since looking at him meant losing control, meant picturing sinful images of him with Lorelei, of him with herself.

She saw from the corner of her eyes him walking to the kitchenette, undoubtedly pouring himself some tea.

He had changed. He wasn't the Patrick Jane she used to know anymore. His playful remarks had somehow disappeared. Sure, he still made fun of her sometimes, but it wasn't the same anymore. He was serious. And she had to admit that she missed it.

"I'm going home, guys, you should too," Lisbon said, and the team nodded.

That night, Teresa Lisbon would definitely kill herself with too much ice cream. But who would blame her?

_You can find him sittin' on your doorstep  
Waiting for a surprise  
And he will feel like he's been there for hours  
And you can tell that he'll be there for life_

Another re-run of Bones. She had already seen this episode millions of times. She wasn't sure if that was because she was home in front of the TV way too much for a normal human creature, or because the channels just didn't want to air new episodes.

Why did it hurt so much to see these people kiss, being happy, having a family?

She definitely needed fresh air.

Yet as soon as she opened the door, she almost pulled out her gun.

Because on her doorstep was the man sitting that haunted her sleep, her thoughts day by day.

He didn't look up though when she opened the door.

"How long have you been here?" asked Lisbon. He slowly shrugged.

"I don't know," he said.

She sighed, and sat down beside him.

"You alright?" she asked. He nodded.

"Never better," he replied, and her heart clenched. Why couldn't he just stop saying that?

She decided not to ask why he was here, for Jane was sensible these days and could easily leave her again. He didn't care about her anymore, not since he left for Las Vegas. He had broken her heart, and did he every truly apologize?

_Daydreamer  
With eyes that make you melt  
He lends his coat for shelter  
Plus he's there for you  
When he shouldn't be  
But he stays all the same  
Waits for you  
Then sees you through_

"Where's Jane?" Lisbon asked. She had been about to leave the building – she had no idea why she was the first of the team to leave every day – when she didn't find Jane in his usual spot on the couch. She didn't talk much with him, but genuinely needed to see him in safety before she could leave.

The team shrugged.  
"Upstairs maybe? I haven't seen him in the past hour," Van Pelt said, and Lisbon nodded. Sure he was upstairs. He was there much.

She left the building, feeling just a bit nauseous since she didn't do her usual ritual of checking on him before leaving the building.

When she drove home, the rain was slamming against her car window, and it only added to her thoughts, that were blurry too. She had that feeling quite a lot these days. She didn't know what to think, what to feel.

When she arrived at her flat, her heart sunk. The reason that nobody had seen him was not because he was upstairs in his attic: it was because he was awaiting her. On her doorstep. Like last night.

She quickly left her car and ran through the rain to Jane.

He was standing in front of her apartment, clutching the balustrade that kept little children from falling onto the pavement laying many floors down.

She came to stand next to him. He was wet – no, drenched was a better word. He was definitely standing here in the rain for a long time.

She looked at him. He was lost in thoughts, and hadn't noticed her coming home.

"Jane," she whispered, and he shook his head, and turned it took look at her.

"Hey," he said, though Lisbon could hear he was cold and weak.

"How long have you been here this time?"

"I have no idea," he replied, and she sighed.

"Do you want to come inside?"

He shook his head, and looked in front of him again.  
"No. I like to stand outside. Look at the people walking by-"

"It's raining, Jane."

A small smile appeared on his face, which looked strange for he hadn't smiled that much, before he said, "Afraid your make-up will be messed up?"

She replied just with a gentle smile.

He looked at her, and took off his coat. He gave it to her, and she internally rolled her eyes.

She held the coat above her, though, and he focused on the road again.

After a lot of moments, Jane slowly moved his arm and carefully wrapped it around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

She hesitated a long time, before she placed her head on his shoulder. His wet shirt made her face feel wet and soaked, so she lowered the coat and draped it over her shoulder.

Without them really noticing, the rain turned into a storm.

_And you can tell that he'll be there for life..._

* * *

**A/N: So? How cliche was this? Much, right? I'm sorry, I'm just a sucker for romance and fluff and OH! Sorry, again! Are you allergic? Well, I did not know that, so sorry. But hey, you know me, right? Always so fluffy and stupid :D.  
**

**Let me know what you think in a REVIEW, thank you!  
**


End file.
